


The End of the FAYZ

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Broken Bones, Gaia - Freeform, Gen, POV Sam Temple, Prompt Fill, Sam Temple Whump, Telekinesis, Tumblr Prompt, Whipping, Whump, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam goes up against Gaia for what might be the last time.
Kudos: 5





	The End of the FAYZ

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for a tumblr prompt by trope-appreciation-tuesdays: The whumper slamming the whumpee repeatedly into a wall until they fall unconscious or their bones break**
> 
> I had fun with this.

Drake’s whip lashed at Sam, slicing through skin. His rended flesh burned like acid. The snakelike appendage curled around his throat, and pulled, slamming him into the concrete. Sam gagged, and choked.

Gaia approached. No longer looking like a little girl. She could’ve been his age. Beautiful. But there was death in her blue eyes — the eyes of Diana Ladris.

“Drake, don’t kill him yet,” she said.

Sam looked around frantically, for help, for an escape… anything. Maybe he could run. But he couldn’t even manage to get himself back to his feet, each breath ragged. His back bled, and all he could think of was the nuclear power plant.

No, he wasn’t there. He wasn’t being tormented again, helpless, having been forced to be tortured to save everyone.

But wasn’t that like now? Wasn’t he sacrificing himself?

He was in the plaza. Perdido Beach was starting to burn, the fire from the Stefano Rey catching fast, sparks flying through the air and landing on the trash and litter in the streets, making it burn. Kids were dead. More kids than he cared to count. More kids than he’d ever wanted responsibility for.

Too many to bury.

_Sam Temple, why didn’t you save them?_ the judge asked.

_I tried._

_You_ tried _?_

It wasn’t good enough.

Drake snarled. “ _Why not?_ ”

Suddenly Drake collapsed behind Sam, and he was on the ground, screaming.

“Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhhh!”

“Because I said so!” Gaia yelled. “You do what I say. You are meant to serve me. Your wants mean nothing. Nothing!”

Drake stopped screaming, but was now whimpering, and there was a sour smell soon reaching Sam’s nostrils, as if Drake had wet himself, even in this new body. Sam wrinkled his nose at the smell, but it didn’t make him gag as all the disgustingness of the FAYZ had at first.

This was his life now.

He was used to it.

What a weird thing for a nearly-sixteen year old boy to be used to.

Violence. Death. Horror. Pain. Filth.

Gaia’s attention now turned to Sam, and he stiffened, not easily forgetting how she’d shattered his shoulder and his spine earlier. He would have probably been dead from the injuries if not for Lana. Now that healing would be a waste. She’d healed a person marked for death.

Gaia was chewing her thumbnail, like Caine, and despite the glee in her eyes, there was something else. Was it panic? It was clouded with indecision.

“Kill me.”

“What?”

“Kill me,” Sam told her.

If he died, she couldn’t use his power anymore. If he’d died earlier she wouldn’t have been able to kill Brianna. God, Brianna. Sarcastic, rowdy, brave, funny Brianna. The Breeze.

No more.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Sam Temple. You die, I lose your power.”

Sam managed to get up on his hands and knees. Kids were all hidden in buildings, behind walls of trashed houses and the town halls, the daycare, even in the remains of the church. They huddled under debris, wrecked furniture, broken windows. Anything to hide from Gaia. Sam could see some of them, moving, cowering, trembling. He had to end it.

Sam got to his feet as fast as he could, raised his hands and aimed at Gaia. Blinding green light burned from his hands, but it did from hers as well. The beams of searing hot energy met, and they pushed against each other. It was a battle of wills now, of strength. Everything was too bright, and he couldn’t see a thing except for the beams of pure burning power. This was it.

He held on as long as he could, but he wasn’t fighting a human. He was fighting an alien, a mutation, the devil of the FAYZ.

The energy blasted back at him, hot air singeing his sensitive skin, surely making it pink and blistering. He was thrown backwards, like an explosion had gone off, and he flipped over before landing hard on his back. The air was slammed out of him like he’d been slammed by a truck.

Air wouldn’t get in.

His lungs ached, pounded, itched. And his head hurt, vision filling with black spots.

Sam was gasping, skin slightly burnt and blistered, as he lay on the pavement, having been pushed farther to the wrecked fountain. Closer to Brianna’s dead body.

Oh, God.

Before Sam could get his bearings, a house was ripped apart.

Gaia.

A wall hurtled through the sky, Sam watching its unnatural arc.

It slammed down on him. And then she lifted it, smashing him with it repeatedly, like she was trying to squish an annoying bug.

Sam screamed with what little air he had in him, he choked and gagged from lack of oxygen, and then his bones were breaking in a million agonizing cracks.

His body was broken.

Gaia left the wall on him, and Sam was fighting just to stay awake.

She would kill everyone in the FAYZ. And then she’d come for him.

The end.

What a pathetic and violent end.

Sam lost consciousness.


End file.
